Evangaline
by Luna the dark winged angel
Summary: Discontinued! Never going to be remade
1. Chapter 1

"Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch! Look what you did to my car!" yell a voice that belonged to a wannabe Barbie.

Hey, my name is Evangeline Shields but just call me Evie and I am what you call a Goth or whatever teenagers come up with now a days and I have extremely bad luck since my family and I move to this curses Forks, Washington. Really, who names a town after a utensil? What's next Spoons, Minnesota? Ok back on with the bad luck first with the bad luck it start out simple like my ipod dying just halfway through the trip form Rome to Forks. Then I got stuck listening to my mother singing shows tunes while she was drunk I might add in the car making me want to cut off my ears. Now I got in a car crash over a parking spot with a prima donna Barbie that is screeching at me cause of her car is in ruins while mines, the first real stroke of luck since I got here is still intact. Is my luck great or what?

"Are you listening to me?" Barbie asks glaring at me with all she could.

Please, mother's glares are a lot worse.

"Kind of hard not to." I muttered but it was follow by a loud laughter right behind the blond bimbo.

I look behind her to find five unnaturally beautiful teenagers that were looking at my predicament in amusement. One was a blond girl that was so beautiful that I brought down my self-esteem a couple of notches with her pale complexion (they all have pale complexion) and her golden eyes. She was leaning on a guy who looks like he was on steroids with all those muscles, one could be intimated by him but his big goofy smile will quickly wash that feeling away. A girl next to him looks like a little pixie with her small figure and pitch-black spiky hair and golden eyes that glisten with excitement. There was a guy that was standing right by her that was looking at her with an adoring expression. Ah, her boyfriend I bet, he was gorgeous just like the rest of them with his shaggy blond hair, his body was lanky but lean but his body was tense like he was in pain. Now the guy next to him was unbelievable he look like a Adonis so godlike with his strong features that was adorn with his golden eyes, bronze wild hair that gave me the urge to run my hands through just to see if it really is as soft as it looks. Build but not as build as steroids boy and he was staring at me with amusement written all over his face as he look at me.

"Hey bitch!" The blond bimbo yells in frustration.

I look at her annoy at her obnoxious voice. I ignore her as I got back in the car.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She yells as she tries to get to my car but I revved it up making her step back.

I move the car in the parking spot that got me in this situation in the first place and as I did it I scratch the side her car but I pay no mind to it. I'm properly going to get in trouble, but what else is new? I calmly got out of the car ignoring Blondie as she cry over her car. The bell suddenly ring and all the noisy students were hurrying to their first period class. _Shit, I didn't even get my schedule yet. _I sigh as I try to hurry to the main office but the Blond bimbo wouldn't give it up.

"You are going to pay for this!" She yells as she tries to match my pace to keep up with me.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard this before." I said off handling.

Really this is now getting a little annoying, I'm late I got more important matters than her damn sports car.

"I mean it I'm going to make your life here a living hell." She persists.

I stop my walking and she follow suit, she flinch at my glare that I send her way.

"What is this? Mean girls? Listen I'm sorry if I mess up your car, send the bill to me I don't care. I'm late and your annoying voice is working on my nerves. Leave. Me. Alone. You got that Blondie?" I all but hiss at her making her shrink back from me.

She glares at me with defiance after a while from cowering from me. Man she has balls, nobody have stand up to me especially when I'm piss but this is a new school. They don't know me yet so I let her slide.

"Lauren!" yells a voice suddenly throwing his arm around her shoulder in a friendly matter.

I look at the owner of the arm to find a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looks at me with a big ridiculous smile that screams creepy to me. He's properly a stalker.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He said huskily as he eyed my figure.

Men, they think just because I look like a Goth and well act like one they think the only guys I like are dangerous or mysterious. Mike is officially trying to squeeze himself into that category for me but with his light blue shirt a blue jeans wasn't working for him. I look at the suppose Lauren as she look at Mike with a smile as if to impress him, but occasionally she will shot me glares.

"You must be Evangeline." Mike said with his goofy grin.

"It's Evie and I'm leaving." I said as I started to walk to the main office.

"Wait, Evie let me walk you. Where you going anyway,"

"Office and I could walk just fine alone."

I speed up my walking trying to lose both of the blondes. I finally made it to the office to the lady that was looking at papers with a bored look on her face.

"Hey, can I have my schedule?" I ask getting to the point.

She looks at me startled but then narrow her eyes at my rudeness.

"Yeah, you must be Evangeline Shields." She said as she got my paperwork.

"Yeah that's what it says on my birth certificate." I muttered.

She quickly gave me my schedule and papers, clearly wanted me to get out of her hair. I sigh as I look at my schedule. Hopefully this school year will keep my interest.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at my classroom with distain realizing half of them are preps and jocks. Great some of them are looking at me if I was a new science project that they couldn't really figure out.

"Hey, Eve!" yell a student and when I look it was Mike giving me a big smile.

I sigh as I roll my eyes at him.

"It's Evie, dickless." I said to him with a glare that made him cower away from me.

I look at the teacher that made me stand up to the class and tell them about myself which I didn't do with a board look.

"Can I sit down now." I said.

The teacher sighs as he shook my head in exasperation, I could already see a vain about to burst in his neck.

"Go ahead, Evangeline. Sit next to Edward in the back." The teacher said as he went back to the board to start his lecture.

I look at Edward and my breath hitch as I look at him, it was the guy from the parking lot, the Adonis. I took my chair not really paying attention to the people around me but him, my own personal Adonis. _What is wrong with you? He is not yours and you acting like a lovesick puppy. Get it together Evie!_ I scowled at him before I toke my seat. I am not one of those girls that goo goo gaa gaa over a hot guy. I took out my ipod and put on my earphones in my ears blasting Evanescence everybody's fool. One of my favorite songs along with immortal. I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I look to find Edward staring at me with intense eyes as he looks at me but he seems frustrated a little. I arch a brow at him in question. I took out one of my earpiece to hear him properly if he decides to talk.

"Yeah?" I ask trying not to get lost in his gaze.

"I think you should not listen to that now, he is not too keen on people outwardly not listening to him." Edward said and his voice was like my own personal melody, smooth and velvety.

"Thanks for the tip."

I put my earpiece back in my ears but I saw at the corner of my eyes Edward shaking his head with a smirk on his face amuse by my antics.

I smile to myself the first smile I let out since I got to this damn place and it is because of this God right beside me, who would of knew that my whole mood would change for a boy? Huh, I didn't see that coming.

"Miss, Shields…" Said a voice right beside me.

I look to find the teacher glaring down at me or more at my ipod that I held contently in my hands on my lap. I smile sarcastically at him already seeing that vain in his neck pulsing angrily.

" Please call me Evie." I said with false politeness.

"Miss Shields, do you want to join me in detention? As you know these electronics are not prohibited in class." He said.

"Detention?" I question putting a finger on my chin in mock ponder. " Well, I would like that, but really mister do you really want to spend a hour with me?"

" Don't call me mister-!"

The teacher cut his self off and pinches the bridge of his nose in aggravation. I heard some of the students snicker at the teacher aggravation.

"Miss Shields just put that away and pay attention." He said before walking away in a huff.

I snicker as I put my ipod away that was a little fun, this might turn out to be my favorite class.

"Evie…" I heard Edward murmured under his breath.

I look at him to find him staring at me intently and I got lost in his gaze. It was like time stopped when I look into his eyes, like everything didn't matter but him. _Man! I'm turning into a lovesick puppy and I just met the guy. Way to lose your touch, Evie. _The bell suddenly ring and I quickly look away from him trying not to blush when I found the funny feeling of blood rushing to my cheeks and that never happen before. I look back at Edward just not to see him there. I look around the classroom to find some of the students there but none of them was Edward or his retreating back, he was gone. I roll my eyes before leaving the classroom. The morning half of the day went by in a blur but I unfortunately had the pleasure of having Lauren and Mike in some of my classes and also got the amazing pleasure of meeting one of their friends that never shuts her mouth and must of the stuffs she says are about other people business that I don't care about and to ask questions about myself. Lunch finally came and I found a nice spot by myself in the corner that will get me the peace that I deserve. I look up feeling eyes on me to find Edward staring at me shamelessly across the cafeteria. I roll my eyes at his antics he seem to have a staring problem but I decided to be nice and send him a little wave with a ghost of a smile that he rewarded with a crooked beautiful smile of his own before he turn back to his siblings that all but Jessica shouted at me about. It was strange that all adopted children have the same eye color, there is something about them that is different.

"Evie!" yell a voice that made me roll my eyes in annoyance.

I look to find Mike and his lackey's Eric and Tyler as they sat on my table… with me.

"What are you doing?" I ask as calmly as I can.

What can a girl do to be left alone? At my old school they knew how to leave me alone but this school seem to have a problem with it. Mike smile at me brightly as he look at me.

"To keep you company, you seem lonely over here." Mike said as he lean back in his chair as he tries to move his arm so that I rested on the back of my chair but it froze half way when I glare at him.

He laughs nervously as he moves his arm back on the table as he flush red. Eric and Tyler laugh at his embarrassment but quickly became silent as I shot them a glare. I hate when people that suppose to be your friends laugh of what can be a something that may hurt somebody in a way or embarrassment them instead of helping like a good friend, besides at least Mike has enough balls to talk to me like a regular person and not be scare shitless like Eric and Tyler.

"Don't you have a table? I think Barbie and Talks-a-lot would mind if you don't sit with them." I said as I look at Lauren and Jessica that seem to be glaring at my table or more like me.

"They could sit with us over here if they like." Eric suggested nicely.

"No." I said bluntly.

Eric shrugged like he didn't care but I know he rather be sitting with them instead of me. I narrow my eyes at them, they seem to have their heart set on sitting with me well more like Mike does and Eric and Tyler was force into the ride. I hid a smirk as I took out book with a cover that says '101 ways to kill a person'. Now believe me there is no such thing as this book, trust me I look. But my good friend Clyde made me this as a cover for my old Pride and Prejudiced book as so I could get people that annoy me away from me from fright. Man, I miss him. He knows me well and what I like. I open it up so the boys could get a good look at my cover. Tyler and Eric eyes widen but Mike look at the book with curious look.

"Evie, what's this?" Mike asks curious.

"Y-Yeah, why do you have it." Tyler asks nervously as he eyed me warily.

I had to hold back a laugh by biting the insides of my cheeks.

"Well, isn't it obvious. It says it all on the cover, Mike. And I have it so…lets just say it comes in handy sometimes." I said mysteriously.

All three of the boys pale a sickly white.

"What?" Eric asks disturbed.

I pay him no mind as I look at the with a smirk that seems to scare the boys farther.

" You see there are a lot of ways to kill a person and I wanted to know them. I became intrigued with how many tolls and weapons they use, but I always thought the people that use it this way were kind of a messy and that's why they got caught, but in here it tells you of a perfect weapon. Though they don't tell you here." I said.

They sigh in what I believe was relief, but I cant let them get too relax.

"Yes, but I figure it out." I said with a big smile as I lean toward them lowing my voice. " Do you want to know what it is?"

Eric shook his head crazy with a scare look why the other two-ghost faces nodded as they stare at me wide eyed.

"It's an icicle." I said simply.

"That's it?" Mike asks.

"Yep. You see if you kill some body with an icicle, by the time somebody find the body the icicle is melted any could find any evidence that you were the murder. Clean and effective, that's they way to go. Now, I have more that a few that I have to do this to because they have annoy me."

I narrow my eyes at them as they look at me wide eyed.

"Now, you guys are annoying me, do you want to keep pushing your luck?" I ask the lowly putting the final blow to my prank.

They immediately ran out of their seats making a lot of noise when they try to push each other out of they way to get away from me and running all the way outside of the cafeteria. I laugh to myself and I was aware of a big laugh that seems to grab attention and I notice that it was coming from Emmett Cullen. They were all smiling at me with what appear to be amusement. I smile at them, happy that at least somebody are amuse with my jock.

The school soon ended and I was feeling strangely happy as I hopped into my car. I look across the parking lot to find Edward leaning against his Volvo watching me intently, and I think that he seems to be the cause of my happy mood. Well, it's time to go home. Hmm, there goes my happy mood.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home." I mumbled as I walk into my new house.

I sigh as nobody greeted me as usual. Its either my father in his room brooding and ignoring everybody that isn't my mother and my mother in a room pass out from her intoxicated mind, it never changes.  
I sigh as I dump my bag on the table before running up the stairs and into my room. I quickly lock my door incase my mother decide to harass me, accidentally slamming it.

"Slam the door again, heifer!" yell my mother in anger from the room next to me.

I sigh as I look around my room, this room over the weeks have became my own personal sanctuary the only thing that gets me away from my so call parents, its not like my old hometown were I have friends that I could stay with and have a place to be way from them. Even though we just move here I spend hours in decorating it into the room felt like home, it was a little dark and surrounded by picture of my drawings. My drawings are my pride and joy, the only ticket that I posses that will let me get far away from my mother and father and I took absolute pride in my work the only thing that I'm able to do right despite what my parents say about my drawings. I quickly got some sweats that I would mind getting dirty before changing hastily trying not to waste any time of this beautiful day. I quickly put up my black in the middle of the back length hair in a messy ponytail before I set up my supplies near the window. I sigh as I started to get lost into my painting carefully blending the colors of the forest that looks like the view from my window.

My mind wander and before I could stop it Edward pop into my mind along with a meadow. Without thinking I change my course of my drawing making it into the meadow, I didn't stop myself knowing that I drawing the one person that I refuse to call the guy that got me into a lovesick puppy mess. Even I could admit as an artist that Edward is heavenly handsome that any artist would die for to be their model. I sigh as I started to make Edward in the meadow simply sitting against the tree in serenity with that beautiful crooked smile grace on his lips. I was suddenly jolted out of my thought with a sudden banging against the door.

"Evangeline! Where is my goddamn dinner? Damnit girl, get you head out of your ass and start dinner!" My mother yells behind my door still banging on it like a fool.  
I sigh as I look out my window suddenly noticing that it was dark out, the moon just picking out of the clouds ready to greet us.

"Evangeline!" my mother screamed from the tops of her lungs.

I wince. Geez, I like her better when she is past out at least it was a slight chance she might drown in her own vomit.

"Charlotte, please listen to your mother and get out of there now." I heard my father mutter as he came to my lock door.

"It's Evangeline." I muttered to myself as I got up from my place by the window grabbing my masterpiece in the process.

I quickly grabbed my jacket throwing it on before opening the door that my hangover mother was behind.

"About damn time!" She shouted as I ignore her making my way pass her.

I quickly went down the stairs noticing my mother trying to keep up but failing.

"What the hell do you think your going bitch?" She screeches almost running into my father who was at the bottom of the stairs looking at me with a blank expression.

I look at my father willing almost giving him a pleading look to stop my mother, to say anything. My father just move out of my way and into the living room ignoring the commotion…ignoring me.

"Evangeline!" My mother screech as I open the front door, ready to get out of this hellhole only for the night.

I turn to her with a glare.

"Make your own damn dinner, Meredith." I hiss before walking out of the house.

"Evangeline! You stupid bitch!" She yells.

All of a sudden I felt a tug on my painting of Edward and the meadow. I gasp as she rips it out of my grasp. I whirled around to look at her with hatred burning in my eyes, she only smirk with evil glint in her eyes.

"Hmm, what do we have here? Another one of your pathetic paintings?" She hisses as she looks at my painting.

"Give it back!" I yell as I toke a step toward her.

Meredith looks up at me with that smirk that I will give anything to wipe off as she grasp the top of my painting.

"Or what?" she ask with mock innocence as she rip a bit of it, taunting me.

"No!" I yell as I try to get it from her desperately but she easily dodges my attempts since she is taller than me and have an advantage over my size.

She laughs at my fail attempts as she step away from me.

"What's the matter my dear daughter? Am I'm upsetting you?" She mocks as she rips the whole painting in half.

"No!" I yell as I launch at her but she just grip my hair forcing me to look at the ground unable to move myself or get my hands on my ruin paintings.

"Listen here, bitch." She hisses as she pulls my hair up a little to look her in the eyes.

I gasp in pain as she her grip the baby hairs and pull harshly just to play with me. I grip her arm trying to get her hands out of my hair but she only giggles at my fail attempts.

"No, no, no, no, Evangeline! I can't let you go just yet I'm not yet done with you." She said in foreign sweetness that I know she could never posses.

She drags me from the porch and throws me into the house. I cried out as my head made a painful connection to the hardware floor. I heard the door slam harshly before I felt a foot connect to my stomach. I scream as she keeps kicking my stomach feeling one of my many ribs break and the others close to it become tender. I hold my ground not willing to let her see me cry.

She laughs at my pain and as I look at her I felt immense pity for the women who gave birth to me. She is truly is a pathetic being to beat another person…her daughter just to feel better about herself. She became truly an ugly being, she lost her self. She stops her beating on me just to throw my drawing on top of me as she laugh it sounded truly hateful. I could never believe how much my own mother could hate me so much, but as I could look at her hateful eyes I could believe it. I never expect it to hurt so much but I compose my emotions to glare at her hateful. I know she hates me but I despise her with all my being.

"I never would of thought that I will have such a pathetic daughter. It's disgusting." She spat at me.

I didn't say anything I just glare at her.

"Oh, what's this? Evangeline finally have nothing to say?" She mocks surprise.

"I rather stay silent and seem dumb then open my mouth and prove all doubt unlike you that like to spread your stupidity to the world. There I said something." I hiss with a smirk knowing if anybody could win award for the best smart ass it will be me.

"Why you-"

"Meredith, I call for pizza. Why wont you go rest, you had a long day." My father cut in as he lightly rubs my mothers back soothingly.

She glares at him before storming out of the room and up the stairs. My father bend down to me after her heard my mother slam her door, he reach for my hand to help me up but I flinch away from him.

"Leave me alone." I hiss at him as I slowly stood up trying not to pass out with all the pain did that action cause.

My father stood up not making any contact with my body but his eyes never left my body that was shaking from pain.

"Let me help you." He said as he tries to come to me but I toke a step away from him.

"I don't need your help so stay away from me! Why are you all of a sudden concern form me now? Where were you just ten minutes ago better yet where were you thirteen years ago?" I hiss at him.

"Charlotte-"

"My name is Evangeline!"

I quickly grab my painting before running outside and into the woods ignore the pain this cause me. I wanted to go far away were no one or anything can touch me…hurt me. I just wanted all the pain and all of the hatred that I harbor in my heart to go away, to disappear… but most of all I just want to be happy. That it is my dream, not becoming an artist that is my ambition not my dream. No, not my dream…my dream is different then most but simple…happiness is all I long for and all I know I need.

I collapse onto the woods grown just realizing it's pouring outside soaking me in the process. I move over onto my back ignore the crouching sounds inside my body that I was making, properly my bones as I look up at the sky. Maybe for someone to have happiness…it was never for me and never could be for me. My heart is broken into too many pieces. I don't know how to pick up the pieces and every time I try I end up getting cut and left to bleed to death…no, happiness isn't for a girl like me.

"Hn…it isn't the first time my dreams haven't come true, it's not going to be the last." I whisper weakly as I stare at the cloudy sky that seem to weep with such intensity for me.

I grunted as I felt the pain in my ribs intensify to the point it became unbearable. I felt like it was hard to breath and my breath came out desperately like it was stuck in my throat. _Maybe this is the end for me…what a way to go, alone and in pain. What have I ever done to deserve this faith?_

I look at the sky feeling my eyes going heavy.

"God, if you are out there…I have one thing to say to you…. I'm…sorry for whatever I done to receive such a life…I'm sorry." I whisper brokenly as I let the darkness consume me.


End file.
